


You. Me. Broom Closet.

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, Teenagers, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt (that I turned into weecest): Sam and Dean making out in secret somewhere crowded, but they're out of sight. Like a bathroom or broom closet or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompt ideas in the comments! I'll write just about anything other than mpreg and a/b/o. :)

Sam let out a startled little yelp when a hand caught the back of his shirt collar, dragging him into the nearest janitor’s closet, the door quietly closing behind them.

Dean flipped on the light, a broad grin plastered across his face. “Sammy, you look like you're about to piss your pants.”

“You could have been nicer about dragging me in here, Dean,” Sam huffed, holding his books against his chest even as his brother crowded in on him, causing him to step back against the shelves, head tilted back to look up, making up for their difference in height. “I have to get to class.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, baby boy.” Dean knew what those words did. The effect was immediate, Sam’s cheeks turning a pretty pink color. He watched the way his little brother swallowed down the lump in his throat, eyes suddenly averted, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“Come on, Sammy. It’s like Hell here. How about I make a deal with you?” He bent forward, his breath warm against Sam’s ear, goosebumps visibly showing on the younger boy’s skin. “Kiss me and I’ll let you go to class.”

That may have sounded like a fair trade but Sam knew better. Either he did as Dean asked and they ended up staying there longer than they should, one kiss turning into dozens, or he refused and Dean would tease him until Sam was begging.

As fun as the second option sounded, school wasn’t the place for it. Maybe next time.

He turned his head and pecked the quickest of kisses to Dean’s lips, about to dart for the door when his brother raised his arms, trapping Sam between them.

“That was lame. Kiss me like you mean it.”

“Dean, we’re gonna be late.”

“Please?”

It wasn’t often that Dean was the one to ask for something. It grabbed Sam’s attention immediately, eyes back on his brother's face the second he spoke the word. He must have really been having a shit day.

Sam heaved a heavy sigh, one that said kissing Dean was the most inconvenient thing in the world. With his books creating a barrier between them, he leaned forward, pushing himself up on the balls of his feet to kiss Dean. His brother had taught him a lot about kissing, how there were so many ways to go about doing it. Like now, it was slow and sweet, their noses gently nudging together each time Sam broke away to take a little breath, focusing on the lower and then the upper lip, both of them utterly perfect. They were lips that were made for kissing. Maybe a few other things too, but it was best not to think about it when Sam couldn’t test the theory.

Dean’s hands moved between them, easing Sam’s books away from him, setting them on the shelf behind him. There was no protest; Sam’s newly freed hands grabbing at Dean’s shirt, tugging him closer.

Dean had been in this situation more times in his life than he cared to admit to but Sam was the only one that managed to make him feel better so quickly, to leave him feeling so goddamn loved and appreciated.

“We’ll go somewhere tonight,” he whispered against Sam’s eager lips, nibbling on them briefly, just long enough to pull a few little gasps from him. “It’ll be just you and me, alright?”

Sam nodded, still trying to kiss Dean, nearly whining when he stood upright and put space between them, signaling that they were done for now.

“I can’t wait.” His arms wound around Dean’s middle, hugging him tightly.

“Me either. Grab your books and let’s get out of here. We’re already gonna be late.”

Sam didn’t bother to mention the fact that he’d already pointed that out. Dean was smiling as they snuck out, his hand ruffling Sam’s hair just before they went their separate ways. It would be worth being late.

“Hey, Dean?”

He spun around, walking backward just as the bell rang. “Yeah?”

It felt like too much to say those three little words. Sam had a feeling Dean knew they were on the tip of his tongue so instead he smiled and waved. “I’ll meet you out front after school. Maybe we can sneak into Blair Witch later.”

Dean pressed both hands to his chest, over his heart. “Careful, Sammy. You’re gonna make me swoon.”

 

 


End file.
